The art of making stained glass windows involves cutting and shaping pieces of lead came around the pieces of cut glass arranged in a predetermined pattern. Cutting of the came pieces heretofore has been done by conventional knives. The came may be I, H, or U-shaped in cross section and have widths of 3/16ths inch to 5/8 inch or larger.
The cutting of came by use of knives is cumbersome, time-consuming and inconvenient particularly where beveled end surfaces are desired for use in making mitered joints. Accordingly, a hand-operated tool is desired that will produce quickly and simply right-angle ends and beveled end surfaces on came pieces.